True
by Cateyes4
Summary: On the eve of Sadie Marriage will Tommy finally tell Jude how he feels?


**"True"**

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Jude walk into G Major, just like always the place never really changes that much. But it was her safe place, where she got her inspiration and where she could lick her wounds. She walked into studio A, Tommy was in there working on her newest song. She stand there for awhile just watching him, _His so perfect _she thought to herself. Finally she makes her presents known, "Hey Quincey, sounding good."

Tommy looks up he didn't even know she was there "Hey there shouldn't you been getting ready for the big day?" He asked, his eyes light up when he saw her. Jude was his inspiration, his drive to keep going. The last two years have been so hard all the changes that had happen in his life, in G Major. Jude was the one person that had stayed the same and with him.

"Yeah, yeah" She laughed "I'm the maid of honor, not the bride. Besides I couldn't take all those girls anymore. They are all crazy I telling you. Imagine four more Sadie's and then Sadie who has inhaled to much hairspray."

Tommy started to laugh "So you just needed to get away I take it."

"Yeah pretty much" Jude said sitting down

"Well since your here, we might has well make the most of it" Tommy reach over and grab his guitar. And then they started to work. Like always it just clicked, it was impossible to explain. It just always felt right.

They had gotten a lot done when Jude's cell phone rang, it was Spiederman "Hey Honey" Jude answered "No I didn't know it was that late...tell Sadie to chill ill be there" After that she hung up "Well I better get going, time for me to be made to look presentable" She said with a smile "I'll see you there"

"Yep of course, go be made "maid of honor ready" Quincey said with a laugh "Ill see you later"

"Bye Tommy"

"Bye Jude"

_You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

After Jude left, Tommy just sat in the studio, thinking. He couldn't live without her, he knew it. She was his everything but every time he try to tell her the true he messed it up. At times he thought it was better for Jude to be with Spiederman, well at least that's what his head try to tell him. His heart always knew that they were meant to be together. _I have to tell her, no I have to show her that we are meant to be. _Tommy sat and though a little longer then got up. He had to go get ready and he had a phone call to make.

Tommy went back to his place and after making the phone call, got ready for the wedding. He couldn't believe it when he thought about it. Sadie was getting married to a businessman. Jude was a full time artist, that didn't really surprise to Tommy that much. He knew it from the first time he saw her, when she was working on 24 hours for the contest. She had it, and he knew it. And Himself, he was a producer and had a say in the label. He was finally more then little Tommy Q the heartthrob of Boyz Attack. He had found himself..._because of her _he thought to himself.

The wedding for was beautiful, Sadie always dreamed of being a princess and her wedding made it seem like she was one. Tommy walked in alone, he got some strange looks from people in Mark, the groom's family, they most have not relied that celebrities would be at the wedding. That idea always made Tommy laugh, that fact people still called him a celebrity. He sat next to Darius, the one row was all of Jude's music friends. Kwest sat next to Tommy.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Kwest asked

"Alright, how about yourself?"

"Scooping out the possibilities man, Sadie has some hot friends." He said softly, with a light heartedness in his words. "Anyone Tommy worthy?" Just then Jude pocked her head into the church seeing if everyone was there.

"You know," Tommy said his glance never leaving her, she looked breathtaking. Her red hair was up and curly and she had smoky eyes and red lips. Kwest followed his look. "And I'm finally going to do something about it."

Kwest look at him shocked and was about to ask him what he had planned but before he could say anything the organ started and he couldn't. Standing up he just looked at Tommy is shock, not believing what he just heard him say. _Could it be...is Tommy finally going to tell her _he asked himself. Tommy had loved Jude for as long as Kwest can remember, but he could never go and tell her. Jude finally got sick of waiting around, why wait for someone who can't express there feeling when she could be with someone who did. But Jude didn't truly love Spiederman, even Kwest could see that.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

The wedding went great, everything was perfect. Jude stood up there next to her sister and couldn't believe that it was really happening. Sadie was getting married, it was so touching seeing Mark and Sadie say there vows. You could tell how much they loved each other. At one point Jude look out and saw Spiederman, she knew she didn't look at him the same way Sadie look at Mark. She loved him but there wasn't that spark, that magic. That was the only way she could explain it, magic.

Jude glace then drifted to Tommy, there was that magic. But Tommy would never own up to it, he was to scared. Jude was so tired of it part of her thought it was best to just pull away all together but an other part wont let her. She didn't think she could live without Tommy.

"I do" Sadie said, bring Jude back to reality

"You my now, kiss the bride" Said the priest, and they did. every stood up as the happy couple went down the ally. Before Jude left the church her eyes meet Tommy's and like always it made her melt.

The reception was just has beautiful as the wedding. Jude walked around chatting with everyone. She smiled so much she thought her face was going to froze like that. Then she saw Tommy, "Hey there" he said to her handing her a soda. "that was a great wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was amazing." Jude replied, just then Spiederman walked up to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jude stiffed up a little, it was always a little uncomfortable when Tommy and Spiederman were in the same room. "Well, I'll see you later." Jude said before walking away. She hated leaving Tommy but she just wanted to get away from the tension.

In truth things with her and Spiederman hadn't been all that great. They were fighting all the time and couldn't ever agree on anything. They were really broken up, yet still together as weird as that sounded. It was like they didn't love each other anymore but didn't want to leave the safety of the relationship.

Tommy looked at her as she walked away, _I hope I am doing the right thing. _Tommy knew the time was second thoughts was over. Tommy when into one of the backrooms to get ready for his big surprise. _I hope I don't fall on my face _he thought. But he couldn't go any longer holding onto his feelings he had to make them known.

_You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

When everyone sat down to eat dinner, Jude looked for Tommy. She walked over to the "G Major table" and bent down next to Kwest. Her red bride's maid dress was to tight to kneel down. "Where is Quincey?" She asked Kwest.

"I don't have any clue" Kwest lied, he knew where Tommy was but didn't want to let Jude in on his surprise.

"Well I hope where ever he is, he gets back soon." After that Jude went back to the head table with the rest of the wedding party was, they had already started to serve them. Jude was singing for Sadie and Mark after dinner and she wanted Quincey there for her. She always felt better about performing when he was there.

She remember back when the most important opinion was that of Jamie. _Jamie _she thought, she hadn't seen Jamie in forever. Him and Kat got back together and they were in New York City for the weekend. Jamie was looking at bands for G Major and Kat was shopping getting new ideas for her own designs.

After dinner everyone started to make there way to the dance floor, Sadie had hired a great jazz band for the reception. There was still no Tommy. _Please come back soon._ Jude thought has she went back into one of the rooms off the main room to get ready to perform.

Jude come out after Sadie and their dad danced to My Girl. Jude walked on the makeshift stage. "Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I am so happy for my sister and for Mark. You two just fit so well together, your really a match made in heaven. I couldn't imagine a better guy to take care of my sister. So Mark, welcome to the family." After that she lifted up a glass of water to toast to them. After everyone had toasted she went on, "Before tonight I asked Sadie if there was anything special she wanted me to do. I thought for sure she would ask me not to sing but she in true Sadie style ask me to sing a song, so that what I will do now."

Jude sat down on a stool that was by the microphone stand "This song has very fine memoirs attached to it, I can still remember Sadie jumping on her bed with a hairbrush singing it. This is Pick Up The Pieces..." the guitar starting to play "I was a drift on an ocean all alone.." She began to sing.

Tommy looked on from the wings _here it comes, almost time. _Tommy just prayed she was see how he felt and that it wasn't to late

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_  
_This is true_

Jude had just finished the chorus for the first time when she heard another voice singing with her...she looked to her left and saw Tommy walking on stage singing "Careful, we're fragile and easily we break..." he kept singing. And every so natural the song became a duet between the two of them. In the words was everything that they needed to know.

"You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again." They finished together, perfectly. There eyes were locked on each other and they couldn't pull away. Everyone stated to clap. Almost like they were coming out of a trance they looked out at the crowned.

"He did it" Kwest said out loud. Just then he noticed Spiederman leave the table and walk out the door. Kwest didn't bother going after him.

They walked off stage hand and hand. Tommy just keep walking her into one of the back rooms. He needed to talk to her and he needed to do it right away.

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

Once they were in the back room Tommy turned to say something to Jude and he was meet by her lips. They shared a deep passionate kiss, one that rang true to their feelings for each other. Once they pulled away they looked into each others eyes, there foreheads against each others.

"Jude" Tommy started "I love you so much and please tell me its not to late."

"Tommy it will never be to late, i just needed to hear you say it...to not be afraid to show me how you feel."

"What about Spiederman?" Tommy asked

"He never meant anything to me, nothing compared to you." Jude said looking into his eyes.

Once Jude and Tommy were finished talking in the back room they came out hand and hand. Sadie friend Rachel ran up to Jude not even caring about what just happened "there you are finally! Sadie been waiting for you to throw the bouquet." She gripped Jude's arm and pulled her away from Tommy. Jude look back at Tommy as she was being pulled away by the crazy girl. Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok she here" Rachel said "Now throw the bouquet already!" she said in a voice that made her sound like a valley girl from California.

"Ok on three, one...two...three" Sadie said then threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Every single girl went to the ground for the bouquet. Jude kind of stood there, and the bouquet of red roses fell into her hands. She just looked down at them as she saw a group of very unhappy Sadie clones stare at her. She just smiled at them and walk back over to Tommy who was just standing there smiling.

"You know what that means Quincey?" Jude asked

"Yea, someone is going to be taking you off my hands soon" he joked back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, it means that unless you get the guitar, some weirdo, possibly Darius will be putting their hand up my dress." She said sweetly

"Oh umm true" Tommy said looking at all the guys getting ready for the guitar toss "Umm ill be right back in that case." After that he gave Jude a little kiss and went over and joined them.

Jude laughed has she watch Tommy go in for the guitar. Of course he got it, after he put the guitar up her leg, he gave Jude a kiss.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
_

After they saw Sadie and Mark off, Jude and Tommy got into his viper and drove to the dock. "Do you remember this place?" He asked

"Of course I do this is where we first work on a song together." She said with a smile, she could still remember it. Was it really that long ago, she could remember it like it was yesterday. Jude and Tommy got out of the car and sat on the hood. "God it seems like forever and yesterday at the same time."

"I know what you mean, I knew that moment I saw you that I wanted to be part of your work, and the more time I spent with you the more I knew that I wanted to be part of your life as a whole. I knew I never wanted to be away from you." Then Tommy got down on one knee. "I never want to be apart from you.."

"Oh my god, Tommy!" Jude scream

"Jude Harrison will you make me the happiest man alive?" he asked as he opened a small box that had a beautiful engagement ring.

"Yes Quincey, and you just made me the happiest girl in the world."

_All my life I've waited_  
_This is true_

The end


End file.
